A Splash of Truth
by Walkslikekestral
Summary: A young she cat, raised in the clans begins to learn the truth about her life, her past and her fate. She has to overcome the darkness and retake her true home. But will the clans stand beside her? Will the cats who raised her join her in her fight? The city cats are coming.
1. Prologue

My first proper story on here. Let me know what you think. This was uploaded on my iPad and will undergo some editing when I get my pc back.

* * *

Paws pounding, pads torn, broken, ears ringing, but only she matters, she is the most important, the little silver kit in his jaws is all that matters, she is the last. She must survive. His grey fur is ragged, torn, blood drips steadily from wounds on his legs, chest, back, a large gash across his chest makes every step harder but still the grey tom runs on. In his mouth the silver kit mews pitifully, her blue eyes gaze about curiously as she wriggles wanting to get down.

"Not yet little Meara" mews the tom, "it's not safe yet". The kit let out a squeak as Aegis leapt over a log in there path. Bumping against his chest the silver she cat turned her blue eyes upwards, towards the dark night sky. Her dark ears twitched as an owl hooted above them and her guardian jumped at the sudden noise. Aegis sighs and stops gently placing her on the ground. The little she cat looked at him curiously as he sank down to look her in the eye.

"They will find us soon little Meara, there are good cats in these woods. They will look after you, they have a rule never to turn down a kit. You should be safe with them, those Teine furballs wouldn't dare intrude once we are in clan lands" the dark grey tom mewed with a soft smile. Meara mewed in agreement and flicked her small tail daintily as Aegis pushed himself back up and gently gripped her scruff again.

"Little further!" He grunted as he padded on. A snapping leaf was there only warning as the pair were tackled by a ginger blur. Aegis immediately let go of Meara allowing the kit to scramble under a bush. With a hiss he launched himself forwards, raking his claws up the ginger toms chest, two more cats joined the first, one a dark grey tom and the other a lithe golden female.

"Traitorous rat" Hissed Aegis towards the grey tom as he threw off the other two cats. The grey tom hissed coldly.

"Uisce was always going to fall. No one could accept it. We had to make a decision, Pyrus and Adam offered us a future" hissed the tom.

"What, and you don't think they plan to kill you? Why do you think they have dragged you out here with them. I won't get out alive and neither with you. That's how this works Steel, they don't need us, they don't need you" hissed Aegis his voice strong even as blood dripped from his wounds.

"Silence worm, you won't turn him against us, he knows what Pyrus will give for loyalty" hissed the golden she cat holding her head high. Aegis let out a snarl and shook his head as two more cats joined them, his five opponents stood in a line in front of him.

"Kindle, help me take down Aegis. Ox grab the kit. Fox...kill Steel, no point in keeping him alive. One more mouth to feed" hissed the ginger tom leading the group. Steel leapt backwards as Fox jumped him, the ginger cat tore out his throat without a moments hesitation. Kindle and Arrow ran at Aegis, claws unsheathed, teeth bared. The grey tom didn't hesitate and instead leapt at Ox. He grabbed the brown tabby in his jaws and rammed his head against the floor as Arrow landed on his back sinking his teeth into his ear and tugging hard. Aegis head was forced back and he let out a howl of pain twisting his head trying to get out of the other toms grip. Ox struggled below him, scratching, clawing at his belly.

"Your not...getting the kit" hissed Aegis through gritted teeth as he tried to throw the cat off him. In the corner of his eye the grey tom could see Kindle trying to sneak under the bush, just for small claws to slash at her nose. Fox joined her the pair trying to force Meara out into he open. His vision was fading as Ox sunk his claws hard into his belly. He shook his head feeling blood trickle down his neck from his ear. He let out another snarl shaking himself.

"I'm sorry Meara" he said as his legs buckled. His vision was blurring more now and he could barely keep himself up. A loud hiss and a cry jolted him a little as the weight was thrown from his back. He managed to push himself off Ox who leapt up and darted at another figure who had joined them. Aegis let out a moan and forced his eyes to stay open. A large grey and brown tom was batting Arrow over the head, hard. Kindle and another ginger she cat were rolling around claws slashing. Ox lay in a heap on the floor unmoving, beside him Fox slumped to the ground after being clawed hard in the throat by a huge brown tabby cat. Aegis felt movement beside him and looked down to see Meara led close, hiding herself in his thick fur.

"Clan cats Meara, told you they were here. Told you they were real" he choked out with a small grim smile.

"Aegis...your hurt" she mewed softly nuzzling him gently. The grey tom let out a small laugh as the clan cats approached, there opponents lay as heaps on the ground, unmoving.

"He is very hurt little kit, but we will get him help. Our medicine cat is on her way" said the large grey and brown tom. Meara turned to look at him curiously.

"You promise?" She said gently and the tom nodded as a cream she cat emerged from the bushes and quickly stared over to them.

"Meara, go sit with the ginger she cat. I'm sure she will keep an eye on you. This nice she cat needs to help me" he mewed. His silver companion licked his nose gently and bounded over to the she cat.

"Sir, I'm not going to make it, you can see it...I can see it. I bought Meara here, hoping your clan would take her in...she needs help. She is being hunted, they can't find her...they will kill her...please?" He mewed letting out a few gasping breaths trying to force air into his lungs.

"My mate, just had kits. The young one, Meara...she looks like my daughter Silverkit. We can raise them as siblings. We will raise her as a warrior, and one day she will know the truth. This I promise you" said Owlstar dipping his head gently.

"Go in peace guardian, she will be safe with us" said the cream she cat. Aegis smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Meara...it means Splash, that will fit your names better. Tell her...tell her I love her, tell her I am sorry to leave her. I never wanted to. Thank you" he said as his eyes fluttered closed. Owlstar dipped his head again.

"Sleep well Guardian, look after her. We will do everything we can but she will need your guidance" Owlstar mewed looking to the sky as the silver kitten let out a wail as she saw Aegis unmoving.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is up :) Hope you enjoy it, thank you for the reviews.

* * *

Two moons had passed and for much of the clan that night was a distant memory, the only thing that reminded them was a small silver she cat curled up in the nursery. To the relief of many the she cat had integrated swiftly into the clan. Owlstars mate Daisyfoot had taken the she cat in without hesitation and was raising her alongside there own kit, Silverkit. The two were as close as sisters, even with the clan refusing to keep the truth from Meara, who had been renamed Splashkit. She knew she wasn't from the clan, knew she was from outside but she refused to let that bother her. Only a moon away from apprenticeship she couldn't wait to prove to her clan that she could be one of them. A lean mottled brown and grey tom slipped from the leaders den, Owlstars brown eyes met his deputy's yellow as Firestorm, the lithe ginger she cat took her place sat at the foot of the Flatrock. The Flatrock was a large mass of rock slightly lower than the leaders den, it was here that Owlstar and the leaders before him made announcements. The grey tom dipped his head to her before bounding down the side of the Flatrock, he knew she would cover patrols for him while he visited his mate. As he padded past the warrior den a huge, brown tom padded past him dipping his head politely to the leader. Rockfall was easily the biggest cat in the clan, his paws were like boulders, his muscles rippled under his fur. Owlstar was a big cat, and even he had to look up to meet the toms eyes. Only Lionpaw, one of the apprentices was anywhere near catching up to the toms size and height.

Owlstar flicked his tail as he slipped around the boulder and vines that his the nursery. It was directly between the warrior den which was a large cavern under a group of tree and bush roots, and the apprentice den, which was a small natural cavern inside the cliff side. The nursery was also a natural cave, it had been dug out and expanded and moss grew naturally up the walls. Inside the den Daisyfoot lay curled up inside a thick mossy nest, two silver she kits against her belly. Emberfur, a ginger she cat was led beside her own kits near the back of the den, and the heavily pregnant Bluewing was asleep in her nest. Daisyfoot looked up and smiled, her bright yellow eyes met his and she flicked her tail inviting him closer. At his approach the two silver kit looked up, they were so similar, only there differing white patches and eyes allowed you to tell the two apart. Splashkit had white paws and blue eyes, while Silverkit had a white chest and grey eyes. Silverkit leaped to her paws tackling him with a happy laugh.

"Daddy!" She mewed as he licked her head gently. Splashkit approached more slowly and nuzzled against his chest. Owlstar gently licked her head as well before nudging them aside and padding to his mate. Daisyfoot looked at him gently before looking at the two kits.

"Why don't you two go and play in camp. Maybe see if any of the apprentices will play with you?" She mewed gently. The two silver she cats looked at her before bounding out of the den. Silverkit emerged first with her sister close behind. They moved to a spot just out of the way of the nursery entrance and sat down looking around camp curiously.

"Hey, Splashkit, who do you want as your mentor?" Said Silverkit tilting her head gently as she looked at her sister. Splashkit looked around the camp, watching who was leaving, who was entering, who was led around.

"Adderpelt if he wasn't taken, Goldheart would be good" she mewed honestly.

"And she would be happy to have you" mewed a polite voice from behind. The two she cats turned and smiled as a mass of gold emerged from behind the boulder.

"Hi Lionpaw" they said together. The golden tom cat flicked his tail kindly.

"They will be discussing your mentors you know. Owlstar likes to let the mothers have a say. They know here kits best" he said with a small grin. Silverkit perked her ears curiously glancing back at the nursery. But Splashkit smiled softly.

"And I'm guessing you were sent out as a distraction. To make sure we didn't sneak in?" She mewed cheekily. The tom couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Got it in one. Now come on, Grasspaw is going to help me show you a few hunting moves" he said flicking his tail and bounding over to the apprentice den. The two she cats followed dodging under the paws of a patrol that was leaving. A few cats let out startled mews mingled with laughs as Splashkit threw an apology over her shoulder. As they reached the small a path that led up to the den Lionpaw emerged followed by a fluffy grey and white she cat. Silverkits tail flicked happily as Grasspaw nuzzled her gently. The two had been denmates up until a moon before when Grasspaw had become an apprentice. They had always been close.

"So, we have been given permission to show you some hunting moves. Owlstar thinks it will be useful, it's not to keep you out of the nursery or out from under the warriors paws of course" said Lionpaw with a grin.

"What's the point, there she cats, useless at everything" hissed a cold voice from behind Lionpaw. The golden tom turned looking darkly at the light brown tom who was padding away.

"I would love to hear you say that in front of our deputy Ferretpaw. Clearly you need to keep some views to yourself" growled the golden tom.

"I swear your mother is a she cat, I mean it makes sense? So is she included in that comment?" Growled Grasspaw sarcastically as Silverkit hid a giggle under her paw. Ferretpaw let out a low snarl before slinking away.

"That tom needs to spend less time with Icepelt and more time with his actual mentor" said Grasspaw shaking her head.

"Who is his mentor?" Said Splashpaw curiously.

"Coldfur, Icepelts nicer brother" said Lionpaw lashing his tail irritably. The two kits gave the apprentices confused looks. Lionpaw smiled a little curling his tail around his paws.

"You haven't met them? Both white toms. Coldfur has a small grey bit over his eye, Icepelt has darker paws. I think there eyes are different as well. Icepelt lives up to his name, Coldfur, well he is quiet, but a really nice tom" he mewed kindly. Grasspaw nods in agreement.

"There's Coldfur now" she mewed gently and the two she cats swung there heads around to watch a well muscled white tom cat pad in with the dawn patrol. The tom padded over to Ferretpaw and moments later the two cats left the camp. As the four young cats watched the camp they spotted Owlstar leaving the nursery. He bounded over to them.

"You seem to have got lots of work done" he said with a warm smile to the two apprentices who blushed deeply.

"Sorry Owlstar, we ended up having a bit of a disagreement with Ferretpaw. He is still saying she cats aren't worth being warriors" said Grasspaw bowing her head. Owl stars eyes narrowed.

"I have had words with him about this, as has his mentor. That tom needs to learn, and fast" he said shaking his head.

"Anyway, you two can go and find your mentors. Silverkit, Splashkit, Flashpaw took your mother a hare. She might let you two share if you get back fast enough" he said playfully as his kits bounded away.

* * *

So Ferretpaw seems like a nice guy, huh?

The next chapter should be up soon, maybe even today? But we will be seeing from a new cats POV! Ooh! Mystery :) Feel free to drop me a review, or a crit, or just read it. I don't mind!


	3. Chapter 2

And here we meet a new character. You will see more on my opinion at the bottom. Let me know what you think.

* * *

His ruling was absolute, his own father didn't even know it but the city was his. Adam was the heir to the Tiene name, but for him that wasn't enough. His father was only young, he could live for years and the tom refused to wait. Luckily, his father followed many of his ideas such as running of and destroying the Uisce family. They had been weak leaders, cats had gained to much freedom under there rule. He didn't like that, didn't like the freedom. Cats should follow orders, the strongest needed to thrive while the weakest needed to be destroyed. Weak cats were of no use to him, but two things stood in the way of his grand ideas. His father was one, the tom needed to be removed, but Adam couldn't do it, that wasn't how it worked. He would be destroyed, it needed to be someone else. His other issue? Meara, Aegis had stolen away the Uisce she cat, hidden her somewhere. The tom was dead, his body had been found in the forest, which meant only one thing, she was with one of the clans. Those cats couldn't keep there noses out of anything, they avoided the city yes, but they lorded over there forest, in the past they had turned city cats to there ways. But they were weak, they were worth nothing. They needed to be removed and his people would then be allowed to spread. His green eyes glowed dangerously as he peered from the window looking over his city. A small mutter from beside him made him turn his head and he smiled gently as his gaze fell upon his mate. Her stomach was large and he couldn't wait to meet his kits, to raise them in his vision. With a purr he leapt from the window onto the bed. His mates eyes flickered open and she purred nuzzling his legs.

"What were you thinking about?" She said gently. He smiled and shook his head.

"Just the plan, if I can get Zeus to help me...if he follows my ideas my father will fall. Then we can hunt down the little rat that escaped us" he hissed before flicking his tongue.

"Sorry, I just...I can't wait for it all to come together" he said curling around her. Ruby purred licking his bright ginger fur gently.

"You will win. Now rest. You will need it" she purred resting her head on her white paws. Her mate sighed gently laying his head on her pale red back.

"I know, sleep well my mate. Sleep well" he purred falling asleep.

The morning was bright, sunlight streamed through the window lighting up Adam and Ruby's bright fur. The tom lifted his head and sighed pushing himself to his paws. He gently licked his mates ear before leaping from the bed and padding out of the door. Outside sat two cats, a fluffy ginger tabby tom cat and a sleek golden she cat. The two dipped there heads politely to there leaders heir and he dipped back.

"Keep an eye on Ruby, anything she desires is hers. You understand?" He mewed and he two nodded immediately. Adam nodded and padded past them, he passed his father room and swiftly bounded down the stairs. The two leg nest was luxury many cats couldn't achieve. The four leading families, or three now all had one as a home for there main family and the commanders. Any cat who did something huge to impress him or his father could be in with a chance of gaining permission to stay there. But it was rare. With a low sigh the tom padded to a door downstairs. Without a word the cat guarding it pulled the hatch open.

"Thank you, how has our guest been?" Mewed Adam curiously. The tom smiled grimly.

"Loud sir, as I understand he thinks we are all children of foxes and don't deserve to live. He had some particularly harsh words to say about you sir" he admitted bowing his head.

"That's understandable. Join me, I trust you over the guards in here" he mewed bounding through the hatch. The brown tabby followed his paw steps silent. Adam bounded down the steps with the tom close at his heels. They emerged into a large room, guards sat heads high along the walls surrounding a small group of cats. Most were grey, black or white. In the middle of them lay a large grey and white tom, battered and bleeding he looked up with cold blue eyes.

"Caspian, I heard your causing some issues" growled Adam padding forwards with Blade close behind him. The brown tabby tom watched with uncaring grey eyes as his leader waved the guards away allowing him to set he group properly.

"Actually, just wondering why I'm not dead yet. Hear my dear little sister is still evading you, how does that feel, outsmarted by a kit" coughed the tom coldly. Adams eyes narrowed.

"Useless waste of fur, we will catch her. You know it's inevitable. But none of you, none of your supporters will survive to see it" he said sharply. Caspian laughed mockingly.

"Meara escaped you, Chill, Emerald and Amelia escaped you. You haven't won, you won't win. They are smarter and stronger than you, Uisce will rise again and you can't stop it" snarled Caspian pushing himself to his paws with a low growl, his blue eyes were bright, his head held high even despite his wounds. Around them the guards tensed a few snarls escaping them. The five cats imprisoned with Caspian also rose to there feet snarling.

"Your outnumbered 3 to 1, you can barely stand, and we know how to take you down without killing you. You won't get past them Caspian, so why even try? Oh...and as for Amelia, we know exactly where she is. From what we understand after we killed Hermes...she went a little mad" he hissed as he leaped up the stairs tail lashing.

"Enjoy your stay" the ginger tom threw loudly over his shoulder with a cold laugh as Caspian out a yowl of disbelief.

* * *

So here we meet Adam, he is rather an unpleasant guy huh? He is only ever nice to his family and his mate.

If I didn't make it clear Caspian is Meara's brother, as is Hermes who was mentioned. I love Cas so much! But he is in rather a lot of trouble.


End file.
